The Patient
by Klasado
Summary: There are two kinds of prisoners: there are prisoners who commit crimes, and if caught, go to jail. Then there are prisoners who have committed crimes thrust upon them, and go to jail. Or in this case, the loony bin. Setsuna is the latter.  Rewritten !
1. Prologue

So! I decided I didnt really like The Patient anymore, or where it was heading. So Here it is; a prologue to show the differences. It'll be more acurate, hopefully have less mistakes, and should explain everything a little better. Now that I actually have a set story line it wont be vague and random, and will be changing a lot - the story, that is. The characters will be the same, and the dialog with have a simular flow and such. I've also added a few more patients, for you're enjoyment - you'll meet them soon enough. Oh, and, because It needs it, this rewrite will have moar KonoSetsu Subtexty goodness. Well, 'subtext' is a little too vague but...

If anyone doesnt like the new feel or objects to my rewriting it for any other reasons, please tell me. I am still committed to this story! I love the bugger!

ALSO, Negima is not mine. Its Ken Akamatsu's.

OKAI! Finally: The (Rewritten) Patient Prologue-preview-opinion-gathering-thing!

* * *

**The Patient**

Setsuna wasn't particularly surprised. She supposed, after what had happened, this was expected. Setsuna stood before a judge, a jury. She had a lawyer, and he had gone over the details of how he was going to handle the whole thing minutes before the case was brought to session. Apparently, he had changed his mind. As she expected him to go on about benefit of the doubt, the fact she had little of not no motive and was hardly the kind of person to suddenly butcher half of Tokyo U's student body, he decided to go on a different, considerably easier path.

Insanity. The witnesses behind murmured, the jury shifted in their seats, cast glances at each other, the judge, a tight-faced woman with wavy brown hair leaned back and cocked at brow at the lawyer. Setsuna simply stared at him, shocked.

After about a week of testing and questioning, poking and prodding Setsuna was diagnosed with MPD - multiple personality disorder. She was to be transferred to a hospital immediately. However, her transportation was interrupted by a fairly unexpected call. It was from a hospital known simply as The Hospital. The Hospital was actually quite renown, known as the world's best and most expensive mental treatment center in the world. Employer of the world's brightest and most experienced doctors of mental health, psychologists and psychiatrists alike, a large crew of qualified nurses and armed with the most professional of guards, The Hospital was perfect for the care of people like Setsuna. Nestled in an obscure little island south of mainland Greece, populated, but not enough to draw attention, and only a few hours sailing from Greek shores, it was all too perfect. Setsuna, as she had been 'requested' did not have to pay for her admittance there. That was what had made her decide to accept such a proposition. It was actually quite a deal; she avoids paying or making her family pay for her treatment and gets the best care the world has to offer.

Setsuna glanced down at the large tanned hand that held her arm, and slowly looked up at its owner. It was a huge man in pale and very simple blue clothes. His hair was black and slicked back, his expression flat and turned from Setsuna. She was led into a plain room and was placed on a chair, and told to wait in rough English. She did. After what seemed like hours, but was in fact ten minutes, the receptionist called her name. Setsuna stepped up to the desk. Something like uncertainty flicked across the lady's face, and she began trying to explain what Setsuna had to do, where she was going. Setsuna just stared at her, amused as the woman became more and more nervous. Eventually Setsuna just nodded and went off, deciding not to tell her that she was almost fluent in English.

She found herself in a large white room full of various people. Between here and said people was a wall of iron bars, bolted to the floor and ceiling. Something buzzed, and she was led through a door - also barred - that was locked behind her. The group of people - some in white, some in the same blue as the man from before, some simply wearing clothes regarded her as she entered. Setuna's gaze swept the room. She sized up its occupants with mild tedium. The first person she registered was a tall, impressionable man, his status obvious from the clean white coat he wore. He had balding sandy hair and a pair of thick glasses perched on his nose, and regarded the girl with a polite smile. Behind him was a young man with oddly red hair and to his left, a woman. Here, Setsuna forgot the rooms other occupants and lingered - admired. She traced the young features; the perfect curve of her jaw, her rich brown eyes, peering through her lashes with a refreshingly innocent curiosity. The curl of her lips, the waterfalls of chocolate hair that were long enough to brush the small of her back, her perfect figure and her grace and her style, fashionably respectable.

The redhead beside her spoke first. "Miss Sakurazaki..." Setsuna tore her eyes from the woman with a touch of annoyance. "I'm Doctor Negi Springfield, this, " he touched the woman's shoulder, and Setsuna bit back a smile as their eyes finally met. "Is Doctor Konoe Konoka. We'll be your personal aid." He finished with an encouraging smile. Setsuna did not return it. She was attempting to look away from Konoka, and after a moment succeeded. Negi was peering at her, patiently awaiting an answer. She smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you."

Negi looked quite pleased at this, and let a small, bright grin twitch onto his face. Setsuna frowned at it. Negi was a baby-faced lad from, judging by his accent, somewhere in Britain. He was relatively tall with broad shoulders, a slim waist and narrow hips. He had a peculiar way of standing, too. He looked like he was about to punch someone. Setsuna grimaced at the pose. She heard a voice clear itself from beside Negi, and Setsuna snapped her eyes to the pretty doctor.

"Sakurazaki-san," Music to her ears, even if it was such a formal greeting "If you'll come this way? We just need to do some basic check-overs, and hopefully we can get to know eachother a little." _I wouldn't mind getting to know her better then 'a little'. _A voice hummed in Setsuna's ear. She suppressed a smirk. Setsuna followed the two doctors into a small white room with a clean metal table - files and various papers spread across it - and two chairs. Two nurses came in after her, standing at either end of the room. Negi leaned casually back against the doorframe. Konoka sat at the table, and gestured to the seat opposite her. "Please, sit." Setsuna nodded and settled into the somewhat uncomfortable chair. Konoka pulled a pair of smart glasses from her breast pocket and slid them on, opening and flicking through the thickest of the files. Setsuna saw a photo of herself papercliped to one of the pages. Her eyes snapped back onto Konoka as the file was closed, and the doctor settled her elbows on the tabletop, lacing her fingers together. She smiled at Setsuna.

"Well, before we get to the more clinical side of all of this, how about we just chat? Would that be alright?"

Setsuna found her purposefully gentle voice amusing. Setsuna supposed a lot of the patients here were violent when they first arrived, so she had to be calm and soothing. That made sense. "That would be absolutely lovely, Doctor Konoe." Konoka's smile widened a touch, and Setsuna _almost _grinned triumphantly.

"How have you been feeling since you were arrested?" Setsuna considered the question.

"Well...confused, mostly. A little unnerved. That's all really." She paused. "I...don't really remember any of the things I apparently did that day. It all seems a little unreal."

"I'm not surprised. Such a huge change so suddenly must be very scary." Konoka said. She hesitated. "You said you don't remember anything?"

"No. If I was someone else...I didn't see what they were doing." Setsuna shrugged. "I guess its good, in a way. 'Don't have to deal with the trauma of reluctantly killing people."

"This is true." Konoka mused. Setsuna watched as she hesitated again, and peered into the file, back at her, and into the file. She closed it. "I am told you have ink?"

"Ink?"

"Tattoos."

"Ah." She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do they...represent anything? A memory? past love? some kind of proof of group membership?"

Setsuna regarded Konoka silently. She knew she probably shouldn't lie, or conveniently skip over anything. She picked at her thumb - a nervous habit of hers. "My...best friend liked to refer to me as 'The Girl on the Wing'." Setsuna shrugged. "We both got tattoo's of wings on our back. I got white because there were always doves outside my room's window. She got ravens," Setsuna looked away with glazed eyes. "Because her soul was so black..."

"Sorry?"

Setsuna snapped back to the doctor. Konoka was frowning in confusion at her, and Setsuna went over what she had said, and bit her lip. "Um, long story short, she was pretty comfortable with her own...unhealthiness."

Konoka seemed to decide this wasn't important, or not at the time atleast. She shifted. "You said you got white wings because of the presence of doves," She smiled carefully "Pardon me, but those tattoos being _white _wings had nothing to do with your being albino?"

Setsuna simply stared at her. _How does she know...? How did anyone know? Was I obvious?_ "Oh, that." Setsuna said with a forced smile. "Nah. I hardly took..._it _to heart through, well, through my entire life so far."

Konoka looked at her with an annoyingly unreadable expression. Eventually she just shrugged, straightening up her back. "I see." Konoka looked pensive for a few moments, then leaned forward on the table again. "You were diagnosed with DID. I want to test just how severe your disorder is. Would that be alright? It would just be questions and a few cards, I promise." Konoka smiled sweetly, and Setsuna melted a little. She found herself agreeing almost unconsciously.

Konoka pushed the file to the side of the table, and from what appeared to be a draw attached to the bottom of the tabletop pulled several papers and square cards. She placed these infront of her and entwined her fingers together again, flashing a smile at Setsuna. "Let us begin with a few questions, hm? What do you remember from last month - before the accident."

"Not a lot..." Setsuna said, scratching her head. "My memory is pretty weak. Always has been. I mean, I remember some things really well, but most..."

"May I have some examples of the things you remember more clearly then others?"

"Of course..." Setsuna murmured, and she peered down at her hands. She just stared for a while, thinking. She felt a little chuckle bubble in her throat. "Sorry, this headache..."

"You have a headache?" Konoka seemed interested. Setsuna nodded, scratching her head again. "Do you get any other pains? More specifically, unexplained ones?"

"I...yes." Setsuna murmured. "Sometimes I'll randomly get stomach aches and spikes of terrible pain." Setsuna frowned as Konoka scribbled something down. Konoka smiled back at her.

"The memories?"

"Oh, yes." Setsuna nodded. "I remember...a fall out with one of my lecturers. He asked me into his office after the session, and...we have a rather violent argument," She started. "Purely verbal, of course." Konoka nodded, noting something down again, and motioned for her to continue. Setsuna tried to dig through her muddled bank of memories. "Oh! I remember, me and a boy from philosophy got in a fight." She grimaced. "Busted up my eye...I had to wear shades for a week..." Konoka looked obviously displeased by this.

"A boy hit you? Really?"

"I'm hardly weak." Setsuna said with a smile. "I'm experienced in several martial arts - above black belt - and love my kendo. He knew that." Konoka still looked annoyed. Setsuna was touched by the concern.

"Are all the memories so negative?"

Setsuna wandered that idea. She nodded, surprised. "Now you mention it, everything I remember is rather..." She mumbled. What an odd pattern.

"Do you ever have any hallucinations? Auditory and visual."

"Well..." Setsuna said. _What has this got to do with multiple personalities? _"I have seen things sometimes...and heard strange, unexplainable noises, but not just like, the random scuttles at night and stuff. Sometimes I hear like...my name, shouted really, really clear and loud in the train or something..."

"I see." Setsuna had began to notice the lines of a troubled frown on Doctor Konoe's pleasant features. Setsuna began to worry. _Is there more to this MPD thing then I thought?_

"You mentioned a best friend. Were you very popular?"

"No..." Setsuna looked away, annoyed at the topic. "I was always rather anti-social. People said I was dark and boring." Setsuna scowled. "Fuckers..."

Setsuna felt that fire in her. It got her sometimes, very suddenly - anger, frustration, grumpiness, all unfounded. She cooled herself, and met Konoka's troubled gaze. "Is that normal?" She asked. Setsuna swallowed.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I have a surprisingly short temper at times..." Konoka's concern only increased. She wrote a little more on the small pad, angled away so Setsuna couldn't get a peek.

"Do you ever feel unjustified anger, sadness, or hopelessness?"

"I- yes," Setsuna said, but continued quickly with: "But I always keep it in check. I very rarely lash out or, you know, harm myself or anything..." Setsuna grimaced. "Isn't that just the whole teenage hormone thing?"

"You no longer have such an excuse at 24, Sakurazaki-san." Konoka said almost teasingly, but her tone was tense. "I believe you have co-morbidity."

"Comorbidi-what?" Setsuna asked, sitting forward. This didn't sound good.

"Co-Morbidity. It's when, in addition to your more direct disorder, you have symptoms of others; schizophrenia, epilepsy, even eating disorders. Your weight seems fine though." Konoka smiled at her. "The fact is, with what you've told me I wouldn't be surprised if you were obsessive compulsive, irrationally paranoid and the carrier of a few phobias."

Setsuna grimaced. "I do...have one phobia." She said quietly. Konoka gave her an encouraging look. Setsuna frowned a little. "Water..."

"I see..." Konoka seemed to make note of this also. She looked back at Setsuna, and smile, taking one of Setsuna's hands into her own. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I will try to help you as best I can, that I promise you. You're in good hands; Springfield-san, the nurses, the caretakers. Me. We all care about your well being above all else. Don't forget that." Konoka squeezed her hand a little, and smiled. Setsuna nodded with a small, but grateful smile. The last few minutes had been very confusing. She had mixed emotions about...everything, and was a little overwhelmed at realizing all the little things she had been living with for almost ten years - the little things she thought were normal - were a huge buildup to _this_. Multiple Personalities. She didn't even think that existed. Konoka's hand had left hers. Konoka had the file back now, and was flicking through it, licking her fingers to pick and flip pages. She glanced up at Setsuna, then back at her file. "I apologize, Sakurazaki-san, but I have to be honest with you - DID and Co-Morbidity are a terrible combination, and if you're as unlucky as I suspect, this may have some kind of anxiety disorder - PTSD, maybe - tied to it. If so, your recovery will be...laborious. You'll be here for a while, even if things go smoothly, which is highly unlikely."

"Ah." Was all Setsuna said. She twisted her fingers a little.

Konoka smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Sakurazaki-san, I realise this must be very strange for you...but I must know more. Will you answer me a few more questions?" Setsuna nodded her assent. "You're childhood - do your remember it well?" Konoka clicked her pen, prepared to write down Setsuna's answer. Setsuna stared stupidly at Konoka for a few moments. She opened her mouth, closed it, then frowned.

"No."

"Oh?"

"Not one thing..." Setsuna muttered, and her frown deepened. "That's odd. I mean, I don't remember anything at all, before I was like...fifteen..."

"Anything? Not...where you lived? Your family situation?"

"Nothing." Setsuna said. She looked at Konoka. "That isn't normal?" Konoka looked frustrated at the innocence of the question. She worked her jaw a little, staring at Setsuna with an insultingly pitying look. Setsuna looked away. She already knew the answer to her question. "I was _told _that before I was sent to boarding school at twelve, I was brought up in Kyoto with my humble family...I don't remember them, though. Apparently my parents were really nice, and my older brother was this bossy, insensitive yet secretly caring kendo junkie..."

"I see." Konoka nodded. She pinched the bride of her nose, her glasses sliding down a touch. "Treatment will indeed take time. We may attempt to reconnect the identities of disparate alters into a single functioning identity. In addition or instead, we may focus on symptoms, to relieve the distressing aspects of the condition and ensure your safety." Konoka paused. "Treatment methods may include psychotherapy and medications for Co-Morbid disorders, but...I would rather not go down that path. Some behavioral therapists initially use behavioral treatments such as only responding to a single identity, and using more traditional therapy once a consistent response is established, but we'll see. 'Traditional' is a rather troubling term when it comes to medicine." Another smile finally came to Konoka's features. It was determined and genuine, and Setsuna softened at it. "What I can tell you is that I'll try my absolute best to help you, I swear. As your doctor, I'm here for you."

Setsuna, after years of indifference, found herself believing these words. It felt good.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends All Over

**OOOOOOH MY GOOOOOD D8**

**I give you permission to shoot me in the face. I am...man! I'm sorry. I just dont write on a normal time line.**

**Enjoy anyways...hopefully...  
**

**NEGIMA IS NOT MINE! It's Ken Akamatsu's. o3o **

**The Patient Chapter 1. Friends all over**

It was official; Jacob hated this job.

It wasn't the standing around in thick suits looking for trouble that got under his skin, but what exactly he was guarding. It didn't get under his skin. It grabbed his skin, ripped it off his flesh and ate it - or it would, if it wasn't locked in a cell. He could see Power House doing that.

'Power House', also known as Kagurazaka Asuna, was his assigned chamber's occupant. After years of standing beyond her door, he had learnt a lot about the girl - her bipolarity episode's patterns, for example, and how scary she was during them. When she was angry, he would hear banging - kicking of walls, or her bed, or sometimes things being thrown around. When she was irritated she would complain and bully him, something she was much too good at. When she was intrusive she would overwhelm him with paranoid, pointless questions. And when she was 'frustrated'...It would be dead quiet. Her silence terrified him more then anything. At this moment, however, she was angry, and Jacob was off his head with fear. He didn't know why this was so horrible, why it effected him so much, but it did. He felt the door of the cell moan as the enraged girl slammed herself into it. He shuddered as another muffled, blood-curdling yell erupted from the room.

"_I'LL GET OUT OF HERE EVENTUALLY" _Jacob tried to ignore it, but she was insanely loud, even with the padded walls. "_AND WHEN I DO, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU-" _The rest of the cry became unintelligible as she smashed against the door again. Jacob swore he heard something crack.

The last time Asuna had one of her more severe manic states of anger, she had managed - he had no idea how - to rip her once bolted-down bed from the floor and bend it into a ball of metal and ripped spring-mattress. The morbid twisting of metal still rang in his ears. She had repeatedly beat the mangled bed against the door - her favorite target - while rattling off surprisingly creative ideas to make her doctor suffer. When he had told the doctor about it - he needed a bit of closure - the doctor had assured him that Asuna had not meant any of it, and it was just her expending energy. Despite being told this, the redhead's obvious insanity still shook him to the core. He gripped the bat in his hand as she beat recklessly against the door.

Before working here, Jacob had made stupid assumptions about madness. He thought it was a cry for attention, or someone being a little messed up. But this girl - this thing he had been protecting the world from for almost two years taught him well. Asuna had done others and herself ridiculous amounts of damage - her room was a constant wreck as she unleashed her overpowering aggression on it day after day, and while doing this had broken her hands multiple times, dislocated shoulders, fractured bones and suffered concussions. Her toughness proved to be super-human however, and she recovered within a few weeks. The instant she wasn't strapped to a medical bed, she would be filled with the same unbelievable energy, and would do the damage all over again. So far she had never crippled herself, but Jacob wouldn't be surprised if she did soon. Everyday she became more and more agitated.

He heard another crack, this one much more real. He heard a clang of metal. Then, suddenly, he was tackled onto his side. He saw the dented and severely disfigured door on the ground. He felt the weight of someone on top of him. He felt hands tighten around his neck like a vice, and finally he saw the ruthless, hate filled eyes of Power House boring into his. She bared her teeth and the hands around his neck tightened. "Are you breathing yet?" She hissed. "Oh, you aren't. Let me help you." Her thumbs pressed down on this throat mercilessly. jacob felt fear - real fear, for his life, his future. He didn't want to die here - 32, single, basically talentless, guarding a crazy girl. Cause of death - a crushed neck. A neck crushed by said crazy girl, in fact! Wonderful. His eyes widened and he felt immense relief as he saw a flash of navy behind his attacker.

Jacob gulped in breaths as Asuna was wrestled off of him by two large nurses. She sagged a little in their hold, but the instant one of them relaxed, trying to adjust his grip on her, she sent a sharp jab of her elbow into his ribs. There was a wet crack. She kicked the other one's shin, and bolted down the hall, her howls echoing down the halls.

Eventually, Asuna was caught and dragged back to _another _room, as her last needed repairs - on the door, and the writing desk, and the ripped padding... Jacob stood outside the new room, his nerves taught as a bow. She was being normal. She wasn't having an episode, and she wasn't dead silent - he heard her pacing around the room. Eventually she stopped at the door.

"Hey, Guard-chan!" Jacob ignored her, though she continued anyway. "I'm reeeeally bored. Can I just... walk around? You can even escort me! Please! This room is driving me mad!" She heard her pause. "Madder!" Jacob dared a scowl. He felt like his insides were slowly eating themselves.

"Fine, whatever, but I will be escorting you. Play up, and so help me..."

"I promise." She held up her hand through the door's small window. "Girl Scout's Honor." Jacob just muttered irritably, unclasping a ring of keys from his belt. He clicked her door open. She burst out of the room with a happy cry, wrapping an arm around his neck in a death grip. She noogied him playfully. "Thank's Guard-chan!"

As always, his 'escorting' her was him running after her as she ran from person to person enthusiastically greeting and jumping people. Then, abruptly, she stopped. He frowned at her and followed her frozen gaze. It was on the bathrooms. He blinked as an orange blur rushed into the toilet's doors. Then he realised Asuna was gone. He squawked in sudden panic, rushing over to the doors, but stopped. _Jesus christ on a stick! This girl is more trouble then she's worth...I cant go into the female bathrooms, what if I get sued! Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

_"_Hey!" the hyperactive redhead called. The object of her curiosity turned, grimacing. Asuna flashed her a good natured smile. "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" The girl seemed taken aback by her friendliness. Her hands, currently working under one of the bathroom's five sinks, paused to turn off the tap. She regarded Asuna quietly - cautiously.

"...Sakurazaki Setsuna." She said almost tonelessly. Her eyes were dull and guarded, close to glaring. _Dude, this girl is fuckin' scary._ Asuna grinned brightly. _Hot! _

"Right on! My name is a hellava' mouthful - since I'm like, descended from Latin royalty or some shit - but you can call me Asuna. Or Vesperina. Always liked that name; one of the cooler ones. Makes me think of wasps, like, a fuckin' army of poisonous combat wasps or something." Asuna grinned broadly at Setsuna. She still looked cautious, but was more just confused now - she had a quietly mystified look on her face. "Anyways!" Asuna's suddenly loud exclamation made Setsuna jump. "Nice to see a new face in town. This place gets boring fast, y'know? Plus everyone is like, batshit crazy, duuuuuh." She gestured shooting herself in the head with her hand, and Setsuna made an awkward 'um' sound, rubbing her arm. Suddenly - she was faster then lightening! - Asuna had an arm around her shoulders. She cocked a brow at Setsuna. "Now, see, this is how we can help eachother. Now that I know what you want, and you know that I have it, we'll set up a deal." Setsuna looked baffled, and was about to say something, but Asuna pressed a finger to her lips. "I wanna know - how's the world out there? Did LBJ change his mind about the Vietnam war after all? Those radicals were pretty convincing at times! When they weren't blowing people up..." the last part was murmured. Setsuna was just staring now, completely lost in the strangeness of the conversation. Asuna's lip quirked. "I know what your thinking: "How old _are _you!" Well, I'll tell you a secret; I'm only twenty four. Time Travel. Its a wonderful thing. See, I actually caused all the bad in the world; I came from a perfect world, but in a moment of foolishness, I went back in time to Jesus's birth. In my foolishness...I mistook the title King of Kings for king Herod, and told him of Jesus." Here Asuna paused with a troubled grimace. "He ordered the death of every first born, and many of Jesus's first disciples along with it. When I came back...Well, overwhelmed by the sudden change in humanity, I lost my mind."

Setsuna stared slack-jawed at Asuna. She couldn't decide if that was completely insane or pure genius. Asuna took in her look. "Crazy, I know, but as the root of all evil, I apologize." Setsuna stared at Evil with the strange mix of confusion and amazement.

The red-head snickered.

Suddenly, morbid laughter exploded from the redhead. She thumped Setsuna on the back as she cackled. The dark-haired girl looked severely confused. Asuna's laughter, after a good minute or two, finally subsided, and she sighed contentedly. "I'm just fucking with you." She said, her tone suddenly and inexplicably chilling . "You _are_ an amusing one. Brilliant expressions. Really." She patted the girl's shoulder, and turned to leave, but then perked up a little turning back to her. Her demeanor was no longer the hyperactive girl grinning and punching your arm invitingly. She flashed a rakish smile at her. "By the way, you act as timid as that to the other's here? They'll step all over you. You better harden yourself, like, politician-style. Every other psycho here is prepared to fuck you over for a laugh." Asuna glanced over her shoulder, and finally waved at Setsuna with one last charming albeit creepy smile. "Ciao, mia bella."

* * *

"K-Kagurazaka! What were you doing!" Jacob demanded as Asuna returned, and checked her knuckles for signs of violence. She snatched her hand away with a disgusted sneer.

"I was welcoming our company, you sad excuse for a human being. What's the time?" He grimaced, and quickly checked his watch; Asuna in such an irritated state was almost as dangerous as when she was angry. "9:58..." He muttered, and she brushed past him.

"Super. Might as well go to the mess-hall. I am fuckin' _starving." _

* * *

_The scene is odd. The windows are frosted with ice at the edges, the dimensions of the building...unreal, jagged and strange in the eerie filtered green light. Vision flickers; a spark, brighter then the low evening rays blinds its creator. They blink, and their sight recovers, and the reassurance of life is there in condensation, clouds of hot breaths in the cool air. She savours the sight. She gathers herself and looks around. She is by no means a vulnerable girl; she is intelligent. Knowledgeable. She is good at things like this. She still can't defeat the slow ebb of her own courage however, and decides it best to move as soon as possible, and not wait until she decides to give up altogether._

"Ayase, it's breakfast time...Ayase?" Kelly Chambers frowned. Yue was, once again, close to catatonic. She sat huddled in the corner of her room, one of her hands up near her face positioned oddly - as if she were holding something. Kelly warily stepped into the room, placing her hand on the girl's arm. "Ayase..." She called gently, shaking the girl lightly. Yue suddenly looked very alarmed.

_A hand reaches from the dark bowls of the shadows faster then a striking snake, grasps her, shakes her violently, its grip bone-crushing. She tries to scream, but she cant - her throat is scratchy and mean, and her voice is broken. She has to open it up, to let the noise out - she has to be heard. She has to make them hear._

Chamber's face turned pale as a sheet. She watched as Yue gagged, clutched at her own throat and began to cough, her fingers digging into the flesh of her throat. "Ayase! YUE AYASE! _fuck...!" _She's grabbed the girl's wrists. She tried to pry the deadly fingers from Ayase's delicate throat, and grimaced as she noticed the patients neck had already began to bruise.

_She feels release close. Her fingertips, the sharp of her claw-like nails finally clash with the tough ribs of her oesophagus, and she pries at it, tries to rip the muscle and snap the tendons as to stop the stifling of her cries. She is desperate. Her breaths come fast, like gasps, and she pulls violently. She feels harsh, relentless pain, and a satisfying snap._

Chambers hoped to god this woudn't land her in jail. She raised her hand, and with a touch of hesitation, slapped Yue. Hard, right across the cheek. The girl's face snapped to the side, and oddly enough, she sighed with relief. Her hands dropped. She closed her eyes. She was asleep. Chambers stared at Yue for a few moments - waiting for her to move. Waiting for a sign that she was actually still conscious. She wasn't. Chambers stood up from her crouch. She pulled the hospital-provided mobile from her pocket. "Could you put me through to Doctor Konoe's office? Thank you." The other end played cliche elevator music. Eventually it beeped, and the familiar voice of Yue's doctor came up. Chambers smiled at Konoe's refreshingly cheerful voice. "Kelly! What can I do you for? Is Yue-san alright? How was your day? Have you had breakfast? Ah, isn't your birthday in a few-"

"Konoe-san!" Chambers laughed. "My day was fabulous. I haven't had breakfast. My birthday is in a month. As for what I called about-"

"How about we go get some breakfast then? You can tell me over a meal- Oh, and bring Yue-san! I know she hates the hospital's breakfasts, but not eating is unhealthy, and I heard they have oolong tea today."

Chambers smiled warily. "Energetic as always..." She murmured quietly. She cleared her throat. "Okay. Give me a few minutes. She had another episode." The other end fell silent. Chambers almost heard the gears in Konoe's mind turning.

"I see. Please tell her Alabrastor wants to see her after the morning group session. Until then, drag her into breakfast..." It was almost a plea, and Chambers made a forgivingly affirmative sound. She snapped the mobile closed and faced Yue with a thin smile. She kneeled back down to her level.

"Miss Ayase..."

* * *

Ako bit her lip as she flicked the injection in her hands. She glanced up at the patient - they returned the look with a bright smile. She couldn't suppress a little curl of the lip. Makie was pretty cute, after all. "Miss Sasaki, this will only hurt a bit, I promise." The pink-haired girl nodded, and her brows furrowed in determination. Ako's smile widened. She slid the thin needle into the inside of Makie's elbow, wincing when Makie gasped, and slowly pushed the minor sedative into her veins. A nurse beside her passed her a cotton ball, and she pulled the injection from her arm, patting the intrusion with the numbing cotton. Makie squirmed in her leather seat, glancing at the nurse mildly. Ako gave her an apologetic look.

"Okay Miss Sasaki, I think we're done here." Ako smiled kindly at Makie, and the girl pouted. "But I like Ako-chin..." Makie sulked, her eyes glazing over. She began fidgeting. "I-I don't wanna go yet..." Her childish voice still shocked Ako a little, even if she did hear it everyday.

"Oh! Um, please don't cry dear..." Ako pleaded awkwardly, grabbing a box of tissues from the nearby table. Makie sniffled, and the anticipated tear slid over her cheek. Ako quickly caught it with one of the soft sheets. "There, there..."

"Ah. Sasaki." Ako watched as Makie's expression lost of all of its sadness, and was replaced by tedium. She glared at the doctor at the door. "Mmm, nice tears. I believe you're done here? We have a check-up to do!"

Ako felt like a fool. Day after day, every single time, Makie got to her. The pink girl rolled her eyes, and looked at Ako. She shrugged. "Well damn it. And I was hoping to get a kiss at least." Her voice was still girly, but a lot flatter. "Had to ruin all the fun, huh doctor T?"

"That's my job." He said, smiling. He looked at Ako with an oddly guilty look. "Sorry. Psychopaths are tough, I know."

The doctor and Makie promptly left. Ako bit her lip, a shamed flush coming to her cheeks. The nurse next to her patted her arm. "It's okay, Izumi-san. She's not as bad as the others. I heard she's going to be released soon, put into another hospital, since she's recovered so well."

Ako nodded. That was true. Ako had noticed Makie calming down, as well as being a lot less cruel with her manipulations. She remembered Makie's arrival. Ako was drawn to her immediately - everyone in the room was. She wondered whether she was the actual patient. She was charming, confident - likable. The second the doctor had initiated a conversation however, she had become irritated, verbally backed him into a corner, and slaughtered him. He had been on the edge of tears by the time she was restrained. In a way, Makie was a genius at reading people's vulnerabilities - but she was also a lying narcissist with a terribly short temper. Ako thought her far from lovable.

Unless she was trying to be lovable, of course. Then she was the sweetest girl in the world. Ako supposed that's what made her so dangerous. She was a little too good with people, and had - god knows why - very malicious intentions. But, she wondered...would she be able to change her? She was recovering, right? She was becoming more open.

Ako's thoughts were derailed by a knock on the door frame. She turned to see Makie's doctor leaning in. He had a grim look on his face. She give him a questioning look.

"Ako-san...Please, be careful with Makie. She's the worst kind of sociopath - a ruthless, conscienceless predator. Showing weakness is practically begging her to mess with you." His tone was hard and dead serious, and Ako swallowed. "She is extremely dangerous, do you understand? I myself have been caught in her web more than once, and it is not a pretty place. The more you talk with her, the more you respond, the more damage she can do."

"I...I understand, really..."

He searched her face for a few moments and eventually nodded. "Good..." he breathed. He pushed off the door with a lopsided smile. "Thank you for taking care of her doses, Ako-san."

"Of course..." Ako watched as the doctor walked off. She turned to look at the other nurse. The Canadian woman mirrored her thin frown. "That was..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Miss Nodoka!" Silence. "...Miss Nodoka?"

More silence.

Thomas shifted. He rubbed his hands together - an effort for warmth - and frowned at the persistent quiet. Miyazaki normally answered - often in some kind of foreign language he didn't know, but he was rarely met with silence. Unless she had...

Thomas almost sighed. He pressed the express number to the hospital's operator. "This is Thomas, personal attendant of Nodoka Miyazaki." Thomas paused to unlock the door, and pushed it open, verifying she was gone. He grimaced. "Please report a break out -" He glanced about the room, and immediately noted the discarded bars, normally secured to her window. "Through the window. Systematic, not forced. Yes...Persecutory and Litigious Paranoia, delusional depression, Schizophrenia...Mild hallucinations, and again, delusions. Yes. Murder - very well planned, very sneaky. She's stealth and survival. Oh, um...I think this is attempt...300? somewhere between 300 and 450. Yes. Yes, she has. Dark purple-tinted hair, slim, young...Yes. Thank you." He pressed the end button.

"Brilliant."

**How will Setsuna deal with Asuna's crazy? who the hell is Alabrastor? what's going to happen to the super-innocent Ako?And where did Nodoka go? SEE NEXT TIME! (IF I WRITE IT BEFORE YOU ALL DIE OF OLD AGE!) **

plz review lol


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Surface

**Okay! Chapter 3.**

I tried to make it a little longer (I think I succeeded) and bring a few more characters in there. I tried to flesh out Kelly, as she's really one of my favorite creations, as well as Yue. I tried to drag Negi away from what we was like in the old version - the whimpiness and general lameness, which really isnt Negi's style, even if he isnt a superboy in this story. 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or any of it's characters! Kelly is mine though. *hugs Kelly* 3 **

* * *

**The Patient Chapter 2: Under the Surface**

Konoka had decided that talking to Setsuna again as soon as possible was an appropriate course of action. She was a more delicate situation, and she was new, straight from university... and unintentional murder. It was definitely cause enough to break her schedule. She pressed her speaker-phone's express number for the hospital's operator. _I wonder how many hospitals have these. Don't they normally just use speakers? _ "Yes, hello, Doctor Konoe here. I would like patient Sakurazaki sent to my office immediately. For an evaluation - an early session, I suppose you could say. Yes. Konoe Konoka. Thank you." Konoka cut the call and pulled her filing cabinet key from her pocket. She span on her office chair and unlocked it, sifted through the files, and finally found Setsuna's.

"Springfield-san!"

"Just Negi, Konoka." He sighed as he entered, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yes, my queen?"

"I wonder if you wouldn't mind fetching me miss Sakurazaki?" She said, making her voice a touch more arrogant then normal. "I've a request for her presence at Father's ball tonight."

"As you wish, madam!" Negi cried, bowing extravagantly. "I will return in the briefest of moments with the mad guest." He flicked his hair, and galloped out of the office, chortling haughtily. Konoka struggled to suppress her laughter. She was rather fond of the young man, despite his being just that - a young man. Though he was much more tolerable than most - he was mature beyond his years, and it was a real maturity, grown from experience and hard, hard study, and a wonderful family. She did appreciate his help and consideration. And, being a whole five years older then him, she kind of saw him as a little brother. She would pinch his cheek and give him advice with things. And she would pick up on things, too. Obscure things. More like a mother, almost. That thought amused her for some reason.

"Konoe-san?"

Konoka almost had a heart attack, startled by Setsuna's sudden appearance. She spotted Negi snickering at her in the background, and she sent a subtle glare of daggers at him. He pretended he was being stabbed in the face right back.

"Y-yes, pardon me... Please, sit." Setsuna slipped into the cushioned office chair, flattening her white jeans over her thighs. She regarded Konoka with a polite smile. "Now, you must be wondering why I called you in...you have been shown your schedule, yes?" Setsuna nodded. "Excellent! Well, I thought since we were a little rushed yesterday, due to the late hour, we could... continue. Cover all the untouched topics."

Setsuna seemed to understand what those untouched topics were. She shifted in her seat. "I have a question before we get into that..." Konoka nodded, a little surprised. Setsuna smiled. "I heard this place was pretty packed, but... well, there were only ten cells in the entire building. How does that work...?"

"Ah, of course." Konoka nodded. She was happy to answer the question, even if it was a little random. "For the sake of patient comfort, there are four wards - four separate buildings. Each has an assigned doctor; that's what I am. I'm Ward 3's main doctor, so I'm responsible for all their files, treatments, and I advise the group sessions. Each ward can hold fifteen patients, but we try to even out the numbers as much as possible, so... Ward 1 has eleven, and both Ward 2 and 3 have ten." Konoka finished, smiling. Setsuna nodded, but paused.

"You have to take care of ten crazy people?" She asked incredulously, and Konoka almost giggled at the adorable expression. She did grin.

"Yes. I love it."

Setsuna frowned. "...What of Ward 4?" Konoka hesitated, then grimaced, folding her hands before her on the table.

"There was an incident a few years ago. It has been abandoned ever since. They say reconstruction is going on in the lower levels, but...well, it isn't a doctor's place to be informed of such things. I don't really know the details."

Setsuna stared at her blankly, saying nothing. Konoka waited a moment, then continued.

"So...how was your first night here? I heard your neighbour is quite a hand full. "

"She broke out of her room - well, sneaked out. Through the window." Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck. "There are some... impressive people here." She chuckled. "I met a girl in the toilet this morning. I don't remember her name - she spoke a lot - but she had this vivid red hair..."

"Ah. Kagurazaka Asuna. That must have been a most unbecoming welcoming party." Konoka said jokingly, but it was strained, and made Setsuna grimace. "Asuna is a very energetic girl..."

"She's definitely creative..."

"That she is." Konoka said, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Asuna was an 'interesting' case, albeit beastly and intemperate in the best of moods. Konoka was sure if Asuna were sane, she would be a great human being - an expression of strength and willpower.

"But... well, despite her... madness, there was an odd kind of brilliance in her eye. She would be a terror if she were let out on the world - sane or not." Setsuna mused. Konoka caught herself before she grinned goofily. _We're totally on the same page!_

Setsuna cleared her throat. "Anyway, you wanted to continue the evaluation... test... whatever it was?" Konoka mentally slapped herself. _Stupid! She's your patient for crying out loud! You do not conveniently forget things like that! _ "Yes! Yes, right, um..." Konoka pulled her reading glasses from her breast pocket and slid them on. She flicked through Setsuna's file, glancing over her notes. _Memories._

"You mentioned your memory is rather blank. Do you remember any birthdays? Christmas times? Any events at all?"

Setsuna laced her fingers, her brow furrowing in thought. She sat like that, staring down at her hands for a few minutes. Konoka watched her patiently.

Setsuna blinked, and looked up Konoka with an odd, glazed look. "I have this really strange kind of idea of a memory... like with dreams you forget you had, but you just kind of know them subconsciously... that nagging feeling..."

"What are these ideas?" Konoka asked, latching onto the surprising lead. Setsuna shook her head.

"Cherry blossoms..." She murmured. "Fields of cut stones and zen... the sickle moon and the British doll of porcelain..." her eyes were wide and wet with the beginnings of tears. "An oath... of silence and servitude... and longing..."

Konoka scribbled down the precious words as they left Setsuna's mouth. She looked up as Setsuna paused in her strange monologue.

"If we can't comprehend the plan at hand, how can a higher plan make any more sense? But were I to believe in martyrdom, I suppose I'd say you can only be a martyr if you knew what you were dying for, and chose it."

Konoka frowned, though she wrote the passage down. Setsuna was staring at her pensively.

"I..." She gripped her chair's armrests. "I don't feel so good..." Konoka stood in alarm as Setsuna began to fall forward, her eyes rolling back in her head. Before her or Negi got to her however, she jerked back up, as if abruptly awaking from an awkward sleep. She looked up at Konoka, blinked, and scowled.

"You fucking _whore."_

Konoka almost stumbled in shock - Setsuna completed the tumble with a relentless shove. Negi gasped, reaching to restrain her. The angered girl had a fistful of Konoka's collar before he even thought to act.

"Hitting on _my _Secchan so shamelessly," Setsuna's face became the picture of disgust. "Nobody fucks with Set Han, _especially _when it's about Secchan." She drew her fist back. Konoka just stared at her, frozen in shock and fear. Negi shouted out an outraged "hey!", grabbing her arm with all the strength he could muster. Setsuna was on him in seconds.

Negi had never been punched. For a first experience, he found the fact she wasn't drunk and stumbling on her own feet extremely unlucky. Her fist buried itself in the left-side of his ribcage. He could feel the delicate bones fracturing as he fell to the ground.

Konoka watched in horror as Negi crumpled to the ground with a pained whimper. Setsuna didn't waist time rounding on her. Konoka jerked from her paralysis.

"_GUARDS!_" She cried, and Setsuna's face contorted in anger. She snarled at Konoka like a beast. "Bitc-" Setsuna was seized by two navy-clad body guards, a hand clamped over her mouth. She roared, struggling against the two men. Two more came into the cramped office and she finally gave up, sagging tiredly.

Setsuna glared from the seat she was tethered to. Negi had been taken to the medical station, and Konoka had easily recovered from her shaken up state - she has experience, and had handled with worse before - and regarded Setsuna calmly. "So, you mentioned your name was Set Han, I believe."

"That's right." 'Set Han' spat. "You better not forget it, cause when you're dead, my name will be on your grave - 'Murdered by Sakura Set Han.' Bitch."

"Right." Konoka brushed off, opening the file in front of her. Her eyes swept Setsuna's details, then the notepad she had written Setsuna's words on. _Martyrdom...? She's not religious, is she?_

"Set Han..." The alter just scowled. "Do you believe in god?"

The question seemed to catch Set Han off balance. She frowned in annoyance. "Um, no. All that religious shit just irritates me. I get an earful of it from that fucking Mary-Sue Mai. She calls Setsuna 'The Devil's Advocate'." The girl scoffed with a bitter smile. "_Such _denial. She calls me Satan's right hand." Set Han grimaced. "I don't like that. I shudder to think what Satan does with his right hand."

"A good point." Konoka mused, nodding. She wrote down the important things - 'Mai' and her religious tendencies, Setsuna's nickname, Secchan, and Mai's title for her. Konoka went over what she had said, and gave Set Han a complacent look. "You said Mai was in denial...? Of what, may I ask?"

Set Han smiled, morbidly amused.

"She's _such _a rug muncher it makes me look 'ordinary'." Set Han shook her head with a genuine smile, ignoring Konoka's extreme surprise. "Oh! And she's shop lifted a shit load of beer and lollipops." Set Han added, adjusting her position on the seat to something more comfortable. Konoka nodded, scribbling a few things down discreetly. Set Han seemed more at ease with Setsuna as the subject. Konoka expected getting Set Han to talk about herself would be much more difficult. Though she did seem willing to answer the question of faith, what of more personal, delicate matters? She might as well _try_, now that Set Han was secured...

"You seem rather fond of Setsuna. Do all her persons hold such care?" Konoka asked. Set Han caught her eye for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Not really. Definitely not as much as me. There is that o..." Set Han stopped, and cocked her head, clearing her throat. "No, never mind _that._ Quite different from my own feelings." Konoka frowned at Set Han's sudden tension as she shifted on her seat, avoiding Konoka's eye. Konoka leaned forward, interested.

"_That_? Who is _that_?" Konoka asked teasingly, as to not sound like she was interrogating her. Set Han rolled her eyes.

"I-It's just one of Setsuna's sides. They never come out anyway, so it's not like they're important."  
Set Han was doing an amazing job at not looking at Konoka. The doctor was about ask again, but stopped herself. As much as she wanted to know who this was, she didn't want to scare the alter off. Konoka leaned back, looking for a topic. There was _one _thing she was a little curious about...

"You said Setsuna was a...what was the term?"

"Rug muncher. Slang for lesbian? Dyke, butch, lezzie -"

"Yes, I get the picture." Konoka said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Set Han was looking at her cautiously. She looked as if she wanted to ask a question; eventually, she did.

"It isn't like...a disease to you doctors, or something, right?" Konoka gave her a startled look.

"Homosexuality? My, no, of course not!" Konoka laughed. "I think you'll find that was the sixties, not the twenty-first century. Though there are people who would rather it was that way again..." Konoka said the last part quietly - angrily. Set Han peered at her curiously. She smirked.

"You're either gay, or a really, really strange straight person." The alter chuckled. Konoka blushed, murmuring about how that wasn't important. Set Han made a triumphant noise. "So you _are _gay! I knew it."

"M-moving on, the hour we had is up. You have breakfast to eat. I'm sure these lovely men would be happy to show you the way." Set Han was still grinning at her arrogantly, and she allowed a small smile. Set Han was surprisingly humorous when not attempting to punch your face in.

"Of course." One of the two remaining men said, bowing his head. He turned to Set Han with a handsome albeit nervous smile. She cocked a brow at him.

Konoka jumped as her mobile rumbled at her side. She glanced up, gesturing for them to leave. He nodded and they eased Set Han out of the room. Once they had left, she answered. "Doctor Konoe here, how may I help you?"

"_You sound like a CEO's secretary._"

Konoka brightened at the familiar voice. "Kelly! What can I do you for? Is Yue-san alright? How was your day? Have you had breakfast? Ah, isn't your birthday in a few-"

"_Konoe-san!" _The charming voice laughed. "_My day was fabulous. I haven't had breakfast. My birthday is in a month. As for what I called about-_"

"How about we go get some breakfast then?" Konoka cut in, knowing Kelly had a habit for abruptly hanging up at odd times. "You can tell me over a meal. Oh, and bring Yue! I know she hates the hospital's breakfasts, but not eating is unhealthy, and I heard they have oolong tea today." Kelly's end was quiet for a moment. "_Energetic as always..._" Konoka heard murmured warily. She smiled cheekily. That's_ me, huh?_ She heard an odd noise. "_Okay. Give me a few minutes. She had another episode._" Kelly's tone was subtly grim, and Konoka wondered what had happened.

"...I see. Please tell her Alabrastor wants to see her after the morning group session. Until then, drag her into breakfast..." Konoka pleaded, and Kelly grunted, hanging up as suddenly as usual. Konoka huffed a little, folding her mobile. She slipped it back into her pocket, and glanced up at her room's fluorescent lights.

"Better get some breakfast..."

* * *

Early sun filtered through the room's barred windows. It was a dull white room - much like all the other rooms, but larger, with a store room, coffee table and fifteen stacked chairs. Its doors were unlocked, and ten figures bustled in, each going to fetch a chair. Three more people came in after them, closing the doors. One of them clapped, calling for attention. The man - donned in a white doctor's coat and grey suit - told the people to take their seats, make a circle. Once everyone was seated, he began. "Good morning, everyone. How are we all feeling?"

"Terrible." A blond girl said flatly. She leaned forward with a moody pout. "I had that psycho glasses-lady ranting about her plans to take over the world and shit all night. Couldn't get a wink of sleep." The 'Psycho Glasses-Lady' made an indignant sound, about to launch into another one of her lectures before the doctor interrupted her.

"Theodora, please wait your turn. You know we go around in a circle." The girl scowled angrily.

"Don't patronize me you stupid _fuck_! I'm only here because my fucking social worker was such a dumb shit-"

"Language." He said calmly.

"Oh fuck you, _doctor Takamichi_!" She yelled, moving to stand up. A hand grabbed her shoulder, holding her down. She glanced at the man beside her. He was giving her a look. She settled back into her seat, working her jaw. _Only because of Jack._

"Right, so, shall we go around the circle? Makie, please begin."

The pinkhaired girl glanced at the cool doctor, then gazed around the group. She shrugged. "The bed was as uncomfortable as ever, and I was really cold, but I was spared any dreams." She said flatly. Takamichi nodded.

"...That's all?"

"That's all."

"I see..." He said kindly. He looked at the next person. "Nekane? How are you this morn?"

"Fairly well, Doctor Takamichi." She said lightly, smiling warmly. He returned the smile. "I was thinking; the tea they served - oolong - had a very strange taste. I'm more accustomed to Lady Grey and English Breakfast, so it was rather exoti-"

"Oh _come on_..." One of the other patients groaned. Takamichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Every day, morning, lunch and dinner, you ramble on about tea. Don't you British have anything better to talk about?"

"Chisame..." Takamichi said carefully, but Nekane had already stood. She regarded Chisame was a terrifyingly calm glare.

"One of these days, you will be punished for your disrespect." The Brit said, her voice almost trembling in passive anger. "Then, you'll be sorry." Takamichi looked up at her nervously, quietly telling her to sit down. Chisame looked angry, but a little scared too, and said nothing, breaking away from Nekane's gaze.

"Albert...?" Takamichi said, eager to move on. The pale man jerked up, blinking rapidly. "I'm not asleep..." He muttered, and Theodora snorted.

"How was your morning, Albert?"

"Oh." He looked down at his hands, rubbing the flesh between his thumb and index finger. "Uneventful. I didn't have any good dreams, and since everyone had taken showers yesterday and didn't take any today, I didn't get to see anything cool. I did see Sayo getting dressed." The girl in question blushed fiercely, glaring at the perverted man with the fire of a thousand suns. He just grinned.

"Right..." Takamichi said awkwardly, looking at the next person in the circle. "Jack."

"It was alright." He said, grinning broadly. "The food was, as usual, bloody horrible...but I'll survive. And I slept for more then two hours! I think it was because of all the training I did yesterday afternoon..." He trailed off, going deep into his own thoughts. Takamichi waited for a few moments, then went on.

"Filius."

Theodora would have been angry about being skipped, but Jack made a joke, and she was effectively distracted. Filius looked up. He looked as calm as usual. He laced his fingers, shrugging. "I can't really say. I went to bed, slept, woke up, did some math in my head, and on the wall...then I went to breakfast."

"What kind of math?" Takamichi asked, genuinely interested. Filius pursed his lips.

"Does it matter?"

"I...suppose not." Takamichi said awkwardly. He swallowed. "Sayo?"

"Apparently I was sexually harassed." She said, shooting daggers at Albert. He blew her a kiss, and she scowled at him. "Other then that," she was back to her cheery self. "I slept well, and Kazumi came to see me again." The girl sighed, grinning at the thought of 'Kazumi'. Takamichi nodded, smiling. "It must have been nice to see her again." He said smoothly, and Sayo nodded immediately, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Golly, I know she's not real and stuff, but she's just so nice! And when I see her, she's just as real as you are to me right now. It's amazing! She's amazing!" Sayo exclaimed, smiling wildly.

"I bet!" Takamichi laughed. He smiled at the next person, seemingly cheered up by Sayo's good mood. "Evangeline?"

She glared at him. The room seemed to become colder, and he moved on, fearing for his life. "Chigusa?"

"You! You little menace! I'll rip you open and roast you over a fire next time we have one of those burn-offs...!" She began immediately, pointing threateningly at Theodora. The girl rolled her eyes. Takamichi quickly calmed both parties, and they were back in their seats, huffing in annoyance.

"Chisame?"

The brunette looked at him, adjusted her glasses, and sighed. _Bloody crazy people_.

"No comment."

* * *

"Ugh, porridge."

Kelly watched as Yue scowled at the thick gruel. Konoka trying to get her to at least give it a chance. "Appearances aren't everything, my dear, with people and food." Yue just frowned at her, then at the porridge. She gave Konoka an incredulous look.

"But it's porridge."

"Don't judge a book by its cover!"

Yue rolled her eyes with exasperation. "Alabrastor, if a book is called Porridge, I don't need to read it." Konoka pouted, but gave up, muttering 'whatever...' Konoka held her disapproving look for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"I assume you're going to join Nodoka and Haruna?"

"Obviously." Yue said flatly. She turned on her heel and started toward the mess hall's far corner. Konoka pouted, glancing at Kelly. "That girl confuses me to no end." She sighed. They started toward a table of their own. "I mean, she'll be pulling out her hair one second, then having a conversation about books and breakfast the next! Such an obscure world she must live in..."

"Well..." Kelly began, gazing at her charge as they sat down. The girl was a puzzle, but spending the years she had with her... "She doesn't have one large, strange world. She just has a reality that changes at every bend - like a Rubik's cube still being twisted and played with. It's not one set scenario. Everything around her keeps shifting - and with it, her emotions and paranoia." Kelly paused. "Then again, there are a few people that have almost... overcome her fantasy."

"Nodoka and Haruna?"

"Not only them." Kelly said, smiling almost coyly. She had an amused twinkle in her eye. "It seems Yue's tough-to-attract attentions have been caught by another two as well as Nodochan and Haruchan." She glanced at the girl again - she was poking at her food, chatting with Nodoka, who sat beside her. "From this ward, so you would know them, though it's rare to actually see Yue talking to them...Collet-"

"Collet and Emily?" Konoka said, apparently very surprised. "But...I mean, they're so...different. Collet is an idiot, and Emily is, well...very haughty, to put it delicately."

"That doesn't come into it." Kelly said, smiling. "I've been the kindest person imaginable to Yue, yet she still sees me as some kind of invisible demon of death and malice. Emily and Collet were able to slip out from under the veil. They're _real _to her." Konoka blinked at Kelly for a moment.

"I've been wondering," Konoka started, and Kelly looked up at her questioningly. "Why this job? And, I mean...what is your job? You're not a body guard or a nurse." Kelly hummed, mulling over the question.

"I'm a nurse, of a sort. I was personally assigned to Yue by her family - the hospital doesn't pay me, the family does, along with my lodging in this facility. I'm qualified as a nurse, but I'm more apt to psychology. I suppose I could be seen as your support in the case of Yue."

Konoka frowned. "Obscure." Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Quite."

Konoka spooned some of the dull porridge into her mouth, suppressing a grimace. _Maybe I'll wait till lunch. _ "You mentioned Yue having an episode this morning. What happened?"

"Well, I don't know what she was seeing, but she was huddled in the corner, and when I touched her shoulder, she began to shake violently, and...she looked like she was trying to rip her throat open..." Kelly said, her brows knitting. "She was very violent, Konoka. I'm worried that the anti-psychotics she's been on. They have...so many side effects, and something in them are unsettling her and making sleep more difficult, and you know rest vital for reducing the effects of..."

"I know." Konoka said sharply. Kelly sat back, startled by her defensive tone. "But hallucinations...there's been no breakthrough to an actual cure. It's just reducing the effects, or numbing them with tranquilizers like anti-psychotics." She looked away with a sour look. "She's doomed to rot in this place unless her family decide to actually try and live with her instead of handing her to somebody else..."

"Konoka, you can't blame them." Kelly reasoned. "They have to watch their daughter, their sister live the horror of whatever terrible universe she's trapped in while they cant reach in to comfort or help her. She's so_ paranoid_, and so _violent_, and the resentment she has for everyone around her is...unbearable." Kelly bit her lip. "I-if my sister was going through that, I would want nothing more then to help her, and support her, but...seeing someone you love like that is just heartbreaking."

Konoka's eyes fell to the table with obvious dismal. "I just don't know what to do with her..." She said quietly, and Kelly almost winced at how guilty her friend sounded. She took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Illness isn't your fault Konoka." She said gently. "You didn't create or wish for Yue's condition."

Konoka just sighed, her stare on the bowl of porridge half-hearted. She knew Kelly was right, but...

"Things just suck sometimes, huh?"

Kelly looked at her own unappetizing breakfast.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So, there yah go! 8D**

Plz review lol. I want opiniooooons 33


	4. Extra?

Chap 3 is in the process of being written! it's about 2/3rdz done, so yeah. Wont be too long, hopefully.

I just randomly wrote these down while listening to Tool, the band that first sparked the idea of this story in mah mind. (The song was The Patient. Very cool song.) So yeah! Thought I would share. Kind of a spoiler, but whatever. Doesnt really DEFINE their characters...

Or does it? ;D

lol enjoy the random until I finally update for real.

* * *

**Setsuna: The Patient**

If there were no rewards to reap,

No loving embrace to see me through

This tedious path I've chosen here,

I certainly would've walked away by now.

And I still may.

**Set-han: Prison Love**

I need you to feel this,

I can't stand to burn too long.

There is release in this sodomy,

And for one sweet moment, I am whole.

**Yuunagi: Undertow**

Why don't you watch where you're wandering?

Why don't you watch where you're stumbling?

You're wading knee-deep and going in,

And you may never come back again.

I hope it sucks you down.

**Tsukuyomi: Crawl Away**

You crawled away from me.

So what you mean to say is you don't wanna play.

But what you want,

What you need,

Don't mean that much to me.

I can see your back turning, and If I could,

I would stick the knife in.

This is my love for you.

**Mei: Opiate**

Choices always were a problem for you.

What you need is someone strong to guide you.

Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow,

What you need is someone strong to use you...

Like me.

**Charlie: Intolerance**

I don't want to be hostile.

I don't want to be dismal.

But I don't want to rot in an apathetic existence, either.

I want to trust,

I want to have faith enough to put away the dagger,

But you lie, cheat, and steal.

And I tolerate you.

**Secchan: Sober**

Trust me...


	5. Chapter 3: Goliath

**Okay! Chapter 3 is up. I apologize for, once again, updating so late. Please don't give up on me! I'm still here.**

**Anyways. NEGIMA IS NOT MINE! It is Ken Akamatsu's. Regardless, I hope you enjoy my use of his characters. xD**

**The Patient Chapter 3: Goliath**

_Yue trudged through the eerie green hall. Her feet kicked empty rusted cans, brushed spoiled __newspapers, cracked dead leaves. All around her she saw wary, bedraggled travelers like herself bent over rations of gruel and hardtack... but she had no time for pity, or empathy. Only survival. She collapsed into a seat at one of the room's corner tables, glancing at her usual companions._

_She didn't know what it was about them, but they seemed to shine. Their clothes were washed and white, and their skin was clean, their hair brushed and neat. They reminded her of the world before. Haruna had the same cheeky, inviting grin that made her eyes twinkle. As well as her appearance and the odd glow emitted by her, her food looked considerably better too. No hardtack, but a roll of bread, with a small saucer of butter and a knife with which to spread it. She had the same porridge, but it looked a lot less suspicious, in a china bowl not speckled with strange black things and dirt. Nodoka had the same. _

_Yue thought the two must have been some strange apparitions, or angels, or some kind of lost race. Especially Nodoka. She was shy and modest, something Yue thought void of the world. 'She's ridiculously beautiful, too.' Yue thought, thinking of her warm eyes, her shy yet beautiful smile, and the blush that always accompanied it... though, the girls she met the other day were too. Emily and Collete. They shone like Nodoka and Haruna did - a beacon of clarity in her dark sea of confusion. She loved them, yet was baffled by them. What were they? What was their secret? Where did they come from, Yue wondered. There were too many questions for the meager answers she received from her guide, Alabrastor._

_Out of all the people she had encountered before, Alabrastor was the strangest. It looked like some kind of demon, made of a powdery marble rock and stringy red muscles. It was void of any kind of skin, and had an elongated neck, an angular face and rows of teeth sharp enough to rip flesh. Despite its terrifying appearance, Alabrastor never moved to hurt her, or even touch her. It sat across from her and asked her questions, and when she answered, it would let out a low chuckle, and tell her what she must do. Shockingly enough, it would normally be right, and seemed strangely moral._

_Alabrastor, despite its grizzly appearance, was a just being. _

_She supposed that's why it focused so heavily on the appearance of things - "Situations are never as the seem," and "People are much more than they first appear." Yue had realised this was not talking about being gullible, or being more cautious, but about not assuming based on your own perception. There are always several sides of a story, and unless you look from every perspective, you will never see the true one - if there is something large blocking your path, it is a wall. That is one assumption, when in fact it could be a part of some huge animal that, when angered by your trying to break or move it, eats you. That was one of the examples Alabrastor had given her, and she had understood then - your senses are limited, and can get you into a lot of trouble. Yue had been having radical thoughts lately - of conspiracies, and truths of existence. Nodoka, Haruna, Collete and Emily were proof that something strange was going on - that things, the entire world, life itself was not as it seemed. Whether it was as large a picture as that, she wasn't sure. But it was very possible. Was it some kind of secret organization...? A government keeping secrets? Or was it as Alabrastor had hinted - her own mind?_

_They had been talking, as they always did, and the topic of Yue's recent thoughts came up. Alabrastor had listened and asked questions, testing and analyzing the various ideas with her. But it had said something curious then. "There isn't just one world...there are 5 billion worlds, each one more or less beautiful in a billion different ways. Almost three-quarters of what we experience is effected by our own perceptions, as is the world and the people around us - every single person existing in that plain will have different views and ideas of what was going on, or what was said. That's why people lie, and keep secrets - that's why things are so hard. Do you know the real world, Yue? No; what you know is the small fraction of it you perceive. Your truth is limited." Alabrastor had also talked about comparison; mildewed - when fungi creates a superficial whitish growth on any kind of organic matter - and smoldering - a slow burn creating smoke, but not flame - if juxtaposed would confuse some, but make perfect sense to others. Mildew is fungi while to smolder is to scorch and burn, but both spread slowly but surely, and both are potentially harmful; an affliction. Despite this, there is a fundamental difference._

_Needless to say, Alabrastor had given her a lot to think about. The creatures deep observations and critical thinking had questioned her entire world... and in that world, there were testaments to those questions. Yue's four angel-like friends, her terrible memory, the holes and lack of logic in her own life - it could be lumped on the idea that none of this existed, and that she was dreaming, or some equally ridiculous idea._

"Yue?"

_Yue started, snapped out of her thoughts. Nodoka was sending her a curious look. "Sorry, just... thinking."  
_

"About what?" _She asked, smiling. Yue's breath hitched at the near heavenly expression._

_"...A-Alabrastor..." Nodoka peered at her blankly, then glanced over her shoulder. She looked back at Yue._

"Doctor Konoe?"

_Yue frowned. "What? Who's that?"_

"Alabrastor. You mean Doctor Konoe, right? She's over there, with Kelly. Hey, they're looking our way too..."

_Yue's eye widened. She felt an intense migraine come on suddenly, and clutched at her head, growling in pain. Nodoka gasped._

"Y-Yue? What's wrong?" _She asked, touching Yue's shoulder. It stung - burned her flesh viciously. Yue cried out, pushing away from the table and her friends. She fell on the floor, scuttling to get to her feet again. But she felt _it _again, that invisible thing always grabbing her - it gripped her arm, and she screamed, jerking away from it violently. The hands - long and bony enough to be claws - gripped her arm tighter, kept her in place, while the other slid over her back and held her shoulder. She twisted and flailed against the monster, but after what felt like hours, gave up, falling into the invisible person. She couldn't see them, but she sensed them. They were cool, and made her shiver. The hand on her arm relented a touch, and guided her from the mess hall. She heard a strange language whispered over her shoulder - it may have been the invisible beast talking. Yue glanced over her shoulder. Alabrastor was staring past her, nodding at the quiet foreign words. Alabrastor looked at her, its expression calm and patient as always, if not a little worried. Yue closed her eyes, trying to remember what Nodoka had said..._

_"No...Nonoke...?" She said hazily. Alabrastor stared at her, stunned. It opened its mouth, but didn't speak, and the invisible beast continued down the path, Yue still in its grasp._

* * *

Konoka watched as Kelly lead Yue out of the hall. She was still impressed by Kelly's ability to stay so calm in such sudden situations; the second Yue was down, she had got up, swooping down to restrain the confused girl. Nodoka had watched, her eyes wide and scared - most likely _for _Yue, not _of _Yue. It would be almost impossible not to notice her and Yue's unbreakable friendship and trust, something Konoka thanked the quiet girl for endlessly. Her and Haruna were keeping Yue at least a little sane - they kept her questioning her reality, and that was good. It was hope enough. Konoka glanced over at Nodoka, and saw her still standing, gazing down at the place Yue had fallen. Konoka sighed, and stepped over to the girl. Nodoka snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her with the usual cautiousness. Konoka just smiled.

"Hey," She said, patting Nodoka's back. The quiet girl stiffened under her hand, but didn't move, and just nodded timidly at the doctor. She studied the floor, her hands fidgeting behind her, and Konoka almost rolled her eyes. _Jesus she's awkward._ "How are you?" Nodoka looked up at her for a few moments. The looked down at the floor, simply shrugging.

"I don't know." She shifted her weight. "I mean, it's a little, um, unnerving seeing Yue like that..." She glanced at the doctor, then looked at Haruna. Haruna had stopped eating, and was staring down at the table, probably listening to them talk. Nodoka looked back at the doctor. "I mentioned your name. And Kelly's. Was that...?"

"No," Konoka said, smiling reassuringly. Nodoka looked relieved. "She did react a little drastically, but if it's Yue, she'll probably start really thinking about what you said. She already has, in fact..." Konoka said the last part quietly, remembering how Yue had called her something other than Alabrastor. She met Nodoka's eyes, and they stared at each other plaintively, mulling over the oddity that was Yue. Eventually, Konoka shrugged, sighing. "We'll see how things pan out, I suppose." She flashed a smile at Nodoka, and the girl nodded in return. Konoka turned on her heel, moving to go back to office. She needed to prepare for the morning group session.

* * *

Negi walked along the 3rd Ward's halls toward the file bank. Konoka had sent him to pick up various people's files for the group session, and he was happy to do so. Despite working at the hospital for almost two years, he hadn't really explored the building. He had been to the file bank itself a few times, but every time we went, he did so by another path, as to see as much of the building as he could while still doing his job. He would nod and smile at the kind nurses and joke and flirt with the guards and various doctors, poking into rooms, studying and memorizing what turns he made, adding to his internal map of the complex institute.

Negi leaned into a small room, and pouted, a little disappointed to find it was simply a closet for a janitor. He stepped back to continue on his way, but was stopped as a strong hand took his arm. He frowned, and turned to look over his shoulder. His frown blossomed into a delighted grin. "Kotarou-kun!"

The handsome man returned the smile. "Negi, hey...I was just wondering around a bit before the group thing..." He glanced around the hall, then suddenly looked at his hand still on Negi's arm. He let it drop, clearing this throat a little awkwardly. "Um, what are you doing at this side of the ward?"

"Running an errand for mother dearest." Negi said, flicking his eyes wistfully down at Kotarou's hand. He returned his gaze to Kotarou's curious eyes. "She asked for some files; for the group session. Since there's a new patient, there's like...reorganizing to do or something..."

Kotarou grimaced. "Right, yeah, you've kinda lost me." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Negi glanced down the hall, then back at Kotarou. The darkhaired boy shifted.

"...Want to come with me to the banks? I'll be coming back to the hall anyway. We can go together." Kotarou stared at him with trepidation, but eventually nodded. Negi beamed joyfully. _Yay! Time with Kotarou-kun!_

Negi wasn't sure exactly what he felt for Kotarou, but he definitely liked him. He was like the brother he never had, and Negi loved talking and simply being around him, despite his instabilities at times. He was good company, and a charming fellow indeed. Negi was glad he had spent that time in Japan, or talking with the rough young man would have been a lot harder. He realised that his position as Konoka's assistant already made things a little difficult; close friendship lead to favouring and dashing responsibilities... like now. Negi would have had the files and been halfway to the hall by now if he weren't trying to walk slower, as to buy time for him and Kotarou to talk.

Their conversations were never very serious. They just talked about little things they'd heard, and their interests; the usual kind of idle chatter. Kotarou was clearly not all that adept to expressing himself, and Negi would never want to make him feel uncomfortable. But he knew, eventually, Kotarou would have to share what he really thought and felt. Even Konoka couldn't get anything out of him, and although he hadn't been here as long as some of the others, it had still been almost half a year. There had been practically no progress, though he had calmed down a little with his lack of freedom.

"Yeah...after a marathon of Bruce Lee and Kung Fu movies, that Buddhist 26 chambers movie, and Fight Club, I pretty much sold myself to martial arts and ninjutsu. I mean, it's just...the coolest thing ever. Fighting can be so fun! The adrenaline, the pain...you can swallow a litre of blood before you start to feel sick."

Negi laughed. "That's a line from Fight Club!"

"Oh, dude! You totally _have _seen that movie!"

"Uh, yeah! It's got Brad Pitt. He's like...a god."

"This is true." Kotarou said. One of his foster homes were an American couple, and though his stay there was brief, he had seen a lot of western movies in those months. "Meet Joe Black is a testament to his impressive acting skills."

"Shit I know right? He was epic in that... screw Tom Cruise dude. Brad Pitt, recent Leonardo Dicaprio, John Cusak, and that little chick, um...Ellen Page!"

"Emma Stone, too. Seth fucking Rogen!"

"Micheal Cera!"

"Jack Nicholson!"

"Russle Crow!"

"Jaoquin Phoenix!"

"Mel Gibson!"

Kotarou frowned. "What? Come on, Mel?"

"Hey," Negi opened his arms with an 'isnt-it-obvious?' kind of smirk. "Mad Max, _and _Braveheart." Kotarou face palmed like he was the stupidest person ever.

"Oh, duh! How could I forget those..."

"I'll say..." Negi said, and he paused as they finally arrived at the storage room. He smiled at Kotarou apologetically. "Sorry, I can't let unauthorized people enter these rooms...You can just go to the meeting now."

"No, I'll wait." Kotarou hummed, smiling dashingly. Negi blushed.

"Okay..." He slipped into the room, but decided to wave the door locking. It was just stupid policies birthed from the irrational concerns of annoying higher-ups anyway. He glanced at the words scribbled on his hand, and poked around for the right filing cabinet. The task was harder than expected; the entire room was a mess of cabinets, boxes, piles of papers and thick binders. He spotted cabinet 3A, and pulled the key Konoka had provided from his pocket. He was disturbed by a click from behind him. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder, but it proved useless; the single light in the room was low and hardly bright, and the door was completely shadowed. He saw the tips of shoes under the patch of light, however, and realised Kotarou was in the room, leaning against the door. Negi straightened up tensely. Kotarous track record was not one to be admired, and made him a less popular candidate for someone to be locked in a small, dark room with. Negi shifted, turning toward the door.

"Kotarou?" He tried to mask his nervousness as much as possible. "I said you couldn't come in. You'll get me fir-"

* * *

Konoka frowned, glancing at her wristwatch. Kelly sent her a grimace, and she looked at the two empty seats. _Where the hell are Kotarou and Negi? It's been half an hour since I sent him for those files. I know that room is complicated, but for christ's sake..._ "Well, it seems two of our friends are missing, but we'll continue nonetheless. First of all, how was every one's morning? Haruna-san, why don't you begin?"

"Okay.." Haruna said, scratching her head. She stared at the floor, then shrugged. "Not much really. There was a bit of a shit storm this morning at breakfast, in more ways then one; one of them being the terrible food..." There were hums of agreement, and a loud exclamation of 'Tasted like Satan's arse!'. Asuna was chastised by a blond sitting beside her. "Nevertheless, I did have a good sleep, and have some good ideas for mask designs."

"Mask designs!" Konoka said, her eyes sparkling excitedly. "Venetian, or a more traditional Noh-Oni mask?"

"I was thinking deamons and mythology, so oni-masks. Too bad my carving knife got taken away after I stabbed that woman with it."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Kelly said almost teasingly, albeit a little nervously. Haruna didn't even look at her.

"Haruna-chan didn't mean it." Nodoka said, addressing both Kelly and Konoka. "She was just a little shaken up that day. Kotarou ripped one of her pieces." Kelly flashed her an empathetic smile.

"Stupid mutt-boy." Haruna muttered. 'Mutt-boy' was what Asuna had once absently called Kotarou. Ever since, it had began to stick; nobody really knew why, but it suited him, in a quirky kind of way.

"What about you, Nodoka?" The girl in question gave Konoka a startled look. _Shouldn't you be used to this by now...?_ "A little bird told me you broke out recently."

"Oh, that-..." Nodoka stopped, her gaze drawn to something behind Konoka. Her somewhat awkward look shifted into curiosity, and Konoka followed her gaze, catching the rest of the circle's attention. A nurse Konoka was unfamiliar with was standing at the door, her expression somewhat panicked. Konoka stood from her seat, ready to receive whatever troubling news it was. The nurse stepped toward her immediately.

"D-doctor Konoe..." The woman looked extremely agitated, and was wringing her hands nervously._ She's certainly flighty..._ "Th- the young Doctor Springfield, I believe he may be in danger." The woman's whispering was a wasted effort, as Asuna made a snide comment about the youth, Haruna cackling at it. Konoka ignored them.

"Ma'am, please, just calm down and tell me what you found."

Kelly met eyes with Konoka briefly. She gave the nurse a troubled smile, and Kelly nodded immediately, understanding the unsaid request. She punched the hospital's operator line into her mobile. "This is Kelly Chambers. I want Ward 1's personal nurses sent down to level 1's group session hall. Thank you." She hung up the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket. She looked over the hall of misfits. _I'm not holding this fort alone with this bunch._

Konoka nodded for the woman to continue. "He - since Springfield left the door open - just walked right in, and closed the door behind him. It clicked, too; he must have locked it..."

Konoka bit her lip nervously. Anything could have happened in the time that the nurse had taken deciding to come here, and coming here, and telling her, and now the time she would take going there, and calling guards, and finding the right key from the head office to open the room. _I should have given him the individual cabinet's key instead of my master key...damn it! _She kept her cool, however; like she had been trained to as a doctor. The nurse perked up as Konoka's stony gaze met hers. "Go to the head office. Get the key to the room - the number is 1-36. _Remember_," She said, holding the nurses eye. "1-36."

"O-One-thirty six, 1-36. 1-36. Got it." She repeated, attempting a reassuring smile. Konoka grimaced. She started toward the door.

"Go. Now."

* * *

Upon arrival at the file banks, it was very clear that _something _was happening. Whether it was violence or just mucking around - Konoka had seen how friendly Negi and Kotarou were - was unsure, but troubling nonetheless. She glanced down the hall nervously, hoping to see the nurse from before. The disjointed rhythm of muffled bangs and rustles reached Konoka's ears, and taunted her in the most annoying way. _That does not sound good..._ "Negi? Negi!" She rapped on the door urgently. There wasn't any reply, though the noise of movement paused for a few moments. Konoka bit her lip. "Negi, please, if you can, answer me!" The silence continued, then the sounds from before resumed, accompanied with a smothered cry. Konoka banged on the door desperately, shouting now, not caring about regulations. She had so many ideas of what was going on in there, none of them good, and Kotarou's initial reason for admittance wasn't backing him up at all. _Where the hell is that nurse!_

Much to Konoka's anger, the nurse and a small band of guards didn't arrive until almost half an hour later. The nurse squirmed under Konoka's glare like a bug under a magnifying glass in summertime. Negi's state was not an attractive one; by the time they had arrived, the sounds had seized for the most part, though there was the occasional shuffle, or indistinct whisper. When they had opened the door, Kotarou was sitting in the far corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. He seemed to be muttering to himself. On the other side of the room was Negi, leaning against the wall, shaking faintly. When he was moved out of the room into more agreeable light, Konoka saw his busted lip, the bruises on his arms and neck, his messed hair and red eyes, his streaked cheeks. She saw the pain that crossed his face at every step he was assisted with taking. Konoka watch as he hobbled off with the nurse, her insides squirming. She felt like she was going to be sick. From the expression on the nurses suddenly pale face, it looked like she was too. Konoka heard the guards talking from inside the room. "_He sure took a beating._"

"_He took more then that, I dare say._" She heard a little snicker, and then a more serious voice telling them to shut up. Konoka felt a wave of anger crash over her, but kept her composure as Kotarou was escorted out of the room. He had his head angled away from Konoka. He was deathly pale and rigid, his knuckles split by violence. Their eyes met briefly as he was led past her, and she saw shame. Konoka was not a nasty person, but she couldn't help but feel satisfied at the thought of Kotarou feeling some kind of pain over this. _It is proof his emotions aren't too limited, I suppose..._

Some hours after that, during which she finished the group session and revised the files Negi had initially been sent to retrieve, Konoka set off to the medical bay, where Negi had been resting. He was lying on his back, shifting and twitching every now and then, quite awake. Konoka watched him from the door way, where he had not yet noticed her. She hesitantly stepped into the room. "Negi...?" The boy averted his gaze immediately, his expression tensing. He looked exhausted, and she supposed he hadn't gotten any rest. Konoka slowly made her way to the side of his bed, brushing his arm - it flinched under her hand. She swallowed, remembering the first time she had dealt with a rape victim. The girl - a young thing, fresh from high school and looking forward to university, had had her infinite smile abruptly wiped away at her first mixer. Konoka's only example for her behavior was 'playing dead' - she hardly ate, and didn't speak much, if at all. People dealt with rape differently, however - that girl was definitely scarred, but had more odium then humiliation. Some - like she suspected Negi was feeling - felt mortified at themselves, and even guilty. Konoka pulled up a chair, and took the boys trembling hand. "I know this is going to sound like the stupidest question in the world right now, but... Are you okay?"

The redhead draped his arm over his eyes. "No," he said hoarsely. "I... I should be admitted here... I'm so sick... so damn sick..." She saw his shoulders shudder, and stood, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Negi, none of this is your fault! He was the one who..."

"Not that!" He cried. "I'm a fucking psychologist too, Konoka! Don't patronize me!" He ripped his hand out of hers, rolling onto his side. "That's not the issue..."

"Then what is?" Silence. "Negi, you can tell me _anything_, you know that."

Negi seemed to think over what she had said. He rolled toward her, his shaking becoming more violent. "I... I liked it, Konoka." His eyes screwed up, and he turned away from her. "It hurt, a lot, and he was really rough, but... in the end, when I saw his face, I realised he was doing it because its the only way he knows how to express himself. H-he doesn't know any better..."

The possibility of Negi liking Kotarou honestly hadn't surprised her. Rape, and of such a violent kind, was surely unforgivable however. Konoka, ever the psychologist, had an idea of what Negi was hinting at. Finally he outright said it.

"Its Stockholm syndrome. Its the only way I could be feeling remotely happy about this," he inhaled shakily. "A-and even though I know that, I still feel so..."

Konoka could imagine Negi's feelings toward Kotarou at the moment. If it was Stockholm Syndrome, he would be forgiving, and empathizing toward his attacker. He would even depend on him, see him as a protection from the rest of the world - feel indebted, because in his mind, Kotarou had given him life by not taking it - had appeared nice by ceasing abuse.

It was, in a way, sick.

Konoka had suspected Negi of liking Kotarou as it was anyway, so she could understand why such feelings would arise. She supposed she couldn't blame him - if he was aware of his own feelings, he may have even cherished the experience, but Konoka doubted it. "Um, Negi..." He made a little noise. "Did you... well, physically..."

"It was unpleasant at first." He cut in, catching her drift. He shrugged one shoulder. "But when it stopped hurting... Well," he chuckled humorlessly. Konoka bit her lip - she supposed it was a bit of a double whammy, getting raped only to find out you like your own sex. She patted his hand. "Look... I don't think you can put it to Stockholm yet. I mean... if you like him, or even love him, its only natural you would forgive him... to a point."

His hand relaxed a little under her own, and his expression became a little less depressing. "I suppose..." He said. His eyes dropped. "I, um... I think I do." He cleared his throat. "Love him, that is." Konoka squeezed his hand, smiling warmly.

"And that's perfectly fine." Negi looked up and smiled with her, albeit weakly.

They remained like that for a while, Negi reclined on the bed, awkwardly shifting his legs and hips every now and then, Konoka holding his hand. Then, she cast him one last encouraging smile. "I'll let you rest." She left the bay, and glanced at her watch. It was 12:32, half an hour before lunch. Konoka pouted and decided it was time to do what she had been putting off. _Better go talk to Kotarou..._

* * *

Kelly was currently lounging on one of the entertainment room's couches, watching Yue as she took her turn throwing magnetic darts. She landed a near-bulls eye, and smiled happily, Nodoka and Collete clapping and whooping around her. It relieved her to see Yue having fun, lost in the moment. She sat there, smiling as she watched, until the couch under her shifted. She found one of the patients beside her. _Oh. Konoka mentioned her - the newest member of the team._ Kelly smiled at her as their eyes briefly met. The girl smiled back a little awkwardly. "You're our newest friend, right?" The girl nodded. "I'm Kelly Chambers. I'm Yue's personal nurse."

"Oh, I'm..."

"No need," Kelly chuckled. "Konoka filled me in. Sakurazaki Setsuna, right? Doctor Konoe seems to like you. Its good to have your head doctor in your favour - Konoka may be super nice and motherly, but she's scary when she's angry. Such a meddler at times." Kelly murmured affectionately. Setsuna seemed to have warmed to the conversation, and had turned toward Kelly with a curious look in her eye.

"Konoka... seems interested in me?" Setsuna looked out over the room. "I'm honored."

Kelly snorted, nudging her a little. "Got you around her little finger already, huh? She has a very attractive manner, so just about everyone likes her. Probably what makes her the most capable doctor in this bloody hospital."

"She is rather attractive, yes..." Setsuna said vaguely, and Kelly stared at her, a little smile breaking over her face. _Somebody fancies Konoka-chaaaan~!_ She wanted to say it, but she didn't, sensing Setsuna's natural shyness.

"Both our parents were world-class doctors, so despite being from completely different sides of the world, we were childhood friends." Setsuna made a surprised hum. "Small world, huh? We met again the day Yue was admitted here. We didn't recognize each other, but the second I heard Konoe, I knew that I knew her. She said the same thing happened when she heard Chambers." Kelly grinned at Setsuna. "We've been the best of friends since. You ever want the dig on Konoka, you talk to me." She gave Setsuna a knowing smile, and the girl shifted, embarrassed.

"Um, thanks...?" Setsuna looked back over the room, then back at Kelly. She looked hesitant, and Kelly was about to ask what was wrong. Setsuna beat her to it. "I... do have one question."

"Ask away."

"Is she... married? Or, you know, involved with anyone...?" Kelly was surprised, yet not surprised at all - she found it amusing Setsuna actually dared to ask her. Kelly tapped her chin.

"Not that I know of. Negi told me that this one time he got a call for Konoka, and when he asked who it was they said they were her ex-girlfriend. That was about three months ago, and she's here basically all the time. I would be surprised if she did."

Setsuna was staring at her, thoroughly surprised. "G...girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's bisexual, but I think she leans towards girls; never seems to pay Negi any mind, not sexually anyway." Kelly shrugged a shoulder. "Then again, Negi seems kinda bent himself - she probably picked up on that, being his older-sister-in-spirit." Kelly looked back at Setsuna and realised she probably hadn't been listening to her for a while, as she was staring thoughtfully down at her knees. Kelly was disturbed by a scuffle in front of her. She looked up to see Emily Sevensheep standing over her. The girl gave her a haughty look, then glanced at Setsuna, frowning. "What's she doing?"

"Contemplating her navel, apparently." Kelly said teasingly, and smiled as Setsuna jerked back into awareness, blushing at the comment. Kelly looked back at Emily with a questioning smile. "What can I do for you, my fair lady?"

"Yue has wondered off down the hall looking for the toilets." Emily said with a touch of exasperation. "She seems to have overlooked the glaringly obvious sign in the far corner..."

"Ah, I understand." Kelly stood, and tipped her head to Setsuna. "Until next time." Setsuna nodded, flashing a thin smile. Kelly hooked her arm though Emily's, and the blond girl sputtered, but let herself be dragged away by Kelly. Setsuna suppressed a giggle at the exchange. She gazed over the room's occupants; Asuna playing cards with a blond named Yukihiro Ayaka, who was apparently Asuna's close friend. They were playing Go Fish, and Asuna seemed in a relatively good mood, smiling and laughing as Ayaka huffed, picking a card from the pile. Ayaka seemed to be having too, though, as even her annoyed expression had a hint of a smile. Misora and her personal nurse were reading what looked to be the bible, quoting and laughing about something. Haruna was sitting at a table, scribbling something, grinning and glancing furtively at Collete , who was watching her as she drew. Then, there was the mysterious boy Tertium, sitting on the floor against a wall, absorbed in building a pyramid of cards. Setsuna pursed her lips. _How can all these people, despite their problems, still have such a good time...?_ Setsuna stared down at her hands, and felt an odd loneliness sweep over her. She bit the inside of her lip. "I wanna see Tsuki..." she murmured, remembering her friend. She felt tears prick her eyes. _Oh wait. I killed her._

She closed her eyes, and felt her mind fade to black.

**How is Kotarou? Where is Yue? What has Secchan got on her mind? How is Konoka going to deal with their latest dilemma! Find out whenever I next update! **


End file.
